This is crazy!
by RinnyRobin
Summary: This is crazy! Firstly, the Straw Hat Pirates were enjoying a peaceful time in the Thousand Sunny, and suddenly, random people are falling from the sky! What the hell is going on here! And how will this turn out for our fellow crew?


**RinnyRobin: Hey, guys! This is not like a serious fanfic, I just wanna this for fun.**

 **Miku: RinnyRobin is going to do a fun fanfic for a while!**

 **Poyo: Hya~**

 **RR: Okay, let's go! This crossover will be random anime, game gangs and others appearing in One Piece. And I don't own One Piece or any series. Enjoy!**

* * *

Another peaceful day in the Thousand Sunny, where Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing around, Zoro was napping, Nami was drawing her map, Franky was planning another amazing invention, Robin was reading a book, Sanji was making today's lunch, and Brook was playing music in his guitar. On the brighter side, no marines and other pirate ships on sight. Yes, in this ship, it is indeed peaceful.

Until, something fell from the sky. It fell on Luffy's head when he was playing, "Huh?" It was a small multicolour of purple and pink dial with a button.

The three stopped playing and came closer to the dial, "What? A dial? Where did it come from?" Usopp asked confusedly as he picked it up, "It came from the sky! It hit my head!" Luffy answered, "Oi, Nami! Look what we found!" Nami came out of the room, "What, Luffy?" she asked annoyed, "Look here! A dial just came from the sky! It looks cool!" Luffy shouted out.

"A dial? From the sky? Don't tell me that it came from Skypiea?" Nami said worriedly, flaskbacking a horrible memory back then that a large ship fell from the sky. Usopp and Chopper also shivered, remembering that flashback.

"But there's no worries, right?" Robin said, also came in, "There isn't any large ship this time," she said, which made Nami sweat a little, "'This time?'"

Brook also came in the group, "Yohohohoho~! Oh, what's that? A dial?" Usopp noticed him, "Oh, Brook. Yeah, it is. But, I got a bad feeling what will happen is we press this," he said, as he lowered his head slowly, staring at it suspiciously with a sweat. "Like what, Usopp?" Chopper asked confused, "Well, for starters, having sea monsters appear around the ship, or explode like a bomb if we press it," Usopp said, which shocked Chopper in a frighten face, "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

"Don't be stupid, Usopp! It's just a simple dial!" Nami yelled at him, sounded quite scared, "But, don't press it, got it?"

Luffy laughed, "Well, we don't know unless we try!" He snatched the dial off of Usopp's hand and pressed the button. Everyone got shocked, with their jaws dropped down to the ground. Luffy looked at them blankly, "Um? Something wrong?"

"YOOOUUUU IIIIIIIDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!"

Zoro woke up from that very loud yell, stretching his arms and yawned. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Nami and Usopp were beating the crap out of Luffy. He looked at them confused, "What's going on here?"

Just then, Sanji also came out of the kitchen, "Hey, what's going on?" He also noticed that Luffy was getting killed by Nami and Usopp. "Hey, what's all the ruckus?" Franky came out and also noticed a puff of dust around Luffy, Nami and Usopp.

"YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T I FREAKING TELL YOU TO NOT PUSH THE BUTTON?!" Nami yelled furiously, "THANKS TO YOU, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO US, YOU STUPID CAPTAIN!" Usopp yelled angrily, until they stopped beating, showing the captain all wounded with large bumps all over his face and blood on his forehead and missing teeth, "O-Obay... I bom'b bu ih agam... I shwah... (O-Okay... I won't do it again... I swear...)" he said weakly, almost about to die.

"Hey, Nami-san, what's going on?" Sanji asked as he took out a cigarette, which made Nami noticed him and Franky and went back to normal, "Oh, Sanji-kun. Well, how do I start this...? Luffy found a dial fell from the sky, and eventually, pushed it which might have activated something," she explained as Sanji lifted his cigarette, "Jeez, that shitty idiot always get thing into trouble."

While Chopper was recovering Luffy, Usopp showed the group the dial, "So, nothing happened after Straw Hat pressed it?" Franky asked, "Yeah. Kinda weird since stuff like this would happen right now," Usopp exclaimed, "But we're lucky nothing bad happened," Robin said.

Then Luffy came back up with his wounds completely gone, "Then let's try it again!" he said with his usual smile and everyone, except Robin and Brook, faced to him angrily, "DON'T YOU DARE!" they burst and Luffy backed away a little.

Just when they were about to examine the dial, Robin heard a soft and faint voice, "Hey, everyone, did you hear that?" Everyone faced to her in confuse, "Hear what?" Zoro asked. When Robin was about to answer the voice became louder.

Now everyone noticed the voice, no, voices somewhere, "What the?" Sanji scanned around the sea. The voices were becoming louder closer and Usopp and Chopper hugged each other in fear, scared on what's going on.

Franky looked up and raised his sunglasses and saw something coming down this way. "Oi, guys! Up there!" Everyone looked at Franky's direction and saw more than one or two figures falling down from the sky!

* * *

 **RinnyRobin: Well, now! I'm stopping here to have more plans!** **Also, you can vote and review THREE selective series, either they could be anime or not, of who are falling from the sky! Miku?**

 **Miku: Here are selective anime and other series:**

 **-Fairy Tail**

 **-BLEACH**

 **-Kill La Kill**

 **-Creepypasta**

 **-Happy Tree Friends (Humanized)**

 **-Soul Eater**

 **-Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

 **-Hetalia**

 **-Super Smash Bros.**

 **RR: Also, again, If you don't, then I will plan it.**

 **Poyo: Hya~**

 **RR: See ya!**


End file.
